Es ella
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: Ranma esta apunto de cumplir 18 años y su familia y prometidas quieren que escoga,quien sera la elegida para ser su esposa ese dia.Un recorrido por los sentimientos de Ranma hacia cada una de sus prometidas.
1. 1 Tienes que elegir

Mi segundo Fanfict! :D Espero les guste y sea de su agrado! ^^

Quiero informar,que esta historia ya la habia publicado antes pero por un gravisimo error de mi parte la borre =S (si ya se, BAKA .) quiero pedirles mil disculpas a los que ya habian leido la historia,dejado sus reviews y la habian puesto en sus favoritos, de verdad les pido disculpas por ello y la vuelvo a publicar. (:

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes,ni la historia de Ranma 1/2 son de mi propiedad,sino de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**Es Ella**

**1. Tienes que elegir**

**-**Rinnnggggg! Se escucho al timbre de salida resonando por toda Furinkan, y anunciando, Finalmente, el fin del viernes, Ranma y Akane salían de clases charlando Animadamente

-_Entonces Ranma que haremos este Fin de semana?-_Pregunto la artista marcial

_-Pues entrenar un poco tal vez, y supongo que mis padres y el tuyo harán una fiesta o algo…_

_-Fiesta?-_murmuro confundida la chica-Ahhh! **"es cierto el domingo es el cumpleaños 18 de Ranma y aun no he comprado su regalo…será mejor que me apresure"-**

_-Akane!-_Grito ranma al fijarse en que la chica no escuchaba sus palabras

_-Eh?-_saliendo de sus pensamientos

-_Escuchaste algo de lo que dije_-Pregunto molesto

-_Emmm…Claro que sí! Ahora vamos a casa que tengo algo de hambre_

Los prometidos empezaron a caminar en dirección a casa, pero fueron interrumpidos por tres jóvenes

_-Airén!-_la china salto sobre Ranma abrazándolo con Fuerza

_-Suéltame Shampoo!-_Grito asustado

_-Oye, quien te crees para abrazar a mi Ran-Chan de esa forma?-_pregunto molesta la cocinera

_-Yo ser su prometida!_

_-Prometida? Pero qué te pasa! La única prometida de Ranma soy yo!_

_-Niñas ilusas, Realmente creen que mi Ranma-Sama las ama? Por favor! El solo tiene ojos para mí!-_dijo la Rosa negra arrojando pétalos del mismo color por todos lados

Las autoproclamadas prometidas empezaron una pelea verbal entre ellas pero fueron interrumpidas por el motivo de su discusión

-_Bueno ya Basta, Callense par de locas!-_Grito iracundo el chico de la trenza_-Se puede saber que quieren ahora?_

-_Bueno lo que suceder Airén es…-Comenzó la chinita_

_-Que debido a que ya vas a cumplir 18 Años…-_interrumpió y siguió Ukyo

_-Tienes que elegir cual de nosotras será tu prometida oficial, mi amor!-_concluyo Kodachi

_-Elegir…a mi Prome...tida…OFICIAL!-_Grito molesto y confundido

_-Claro Ran-Chan ya serás todo un hombre y tienes que anunciar quien será tu esposa no? porqué no nos dejamos de rodeos de una vez y dices quien será?-_Anuncio Ukyo con ilusión

_-Ukyo tener razón Airen,diles de una vez que seré yo tu esposa!_

_-Tu? Por favor ilusa, Ranma mi amor seré yo, verdad?_

_-Oigan que les pasa-_Dijo Ukyo, y así las chicas comenzaron a discutir nuevamente

_-Les dije que se Callaran! –_Volvió a gritar más que molesto Ranma_-de donde sacaron esa ridiculez de que tendría que elegir con quien me casare para mi cumpleaños eh?_

_-Lo discutimos con tu padre y acepto la idea-_dijo Ukyo

_-Con… el…Negligente bueno para nada de mi Padre! Tiene que estar loco! Ahora si se las vera conmigo!-_apretó los puños y dientes enojadísimo

_-Disculpen…-_hablo la joven Tendo la cual hasta el momento había omitido palabra_-No quiero interrumpirlos, pero quiero irme a casa ya, Ranma si no me acompañas entonces iré sola, Adiós-_se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar

_-Akane, acaso tu no querer saber a quién elegir Ranma?-_pregunto maliciosamente Shampoo

_-el puede elegir a quien quiera, me deja sin cuidado_-respondió sin voltear

_-Claro y ya sabemos que no te elegirá a ti, niña tonta-_Añadió Kodachi

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos, No elegirla a ella? Definitivamente no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y ellas estaban bien ciegas…Mientras, el corazón de la peli-azul empezó hacerse pequeño al pensar en eso…

**-"Ellas tienen razon, porque habría de elegirme a mí? el mismo Ranma lo ah dicho mil veces, soy una tonta y fea marimacho que no sabe cocinar, y que tendría que estar loco para casarse conmigo"-**trato de hacerse la fuerte para no llorar- _Pues le deseo suerte a la que vaya a casarse con el..._

_-Akane-_Murmuro Ranma

_-Gracias Akane, si tu querer poder ir a nuestra boda!_

_-Muchas gracias, shampoo-Dijo con indiferencia y se fue a casa_

Ranma vio a Akane marchar, tenía ganas de detenerla y abrazarla fuertemente, pero si lo hacía seguramente Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi querrían hacerlo daño, y el no permitiría eso, así que esperaría a llegar a casa para hablar con ella y pensar en eso de elegir a su futura esposa…

Continuara …


	2. 2 Asume tus responsabilidades

**2. Asume tus Responsabilidades…**

La noche estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad de Nerima,un apuesto chico de ojos azules apenas estaba llegando a su casa, pues debió pasar todo la tarde tratando de librarse de sus 3 adorables prometidas, llego muy cansado y desaliñado, además de muy pensativo…

**-"elegir a mi prometida oficial, Vaya locura! Sera que esas 3 locas nunca entenderán que la única que me interesa es…**

**-**_Oh Ranma-Kun al fin llegas, ya nos estábamos preocupando_-Recibió Kazumi al chico con su natural dulzura

-_Este…si, Jeje…Hola Kazumi!-_Tartamudeo nervioso pensando que sus pensamientos habían sido descubiertos-**"Hug? Pero que tonteria, como si Kazumi pudiera leer mis pensamientos…"**

_-Sabes, ya me estaba preocupando por que Akane y tu no llegaron juntos, paso algo?_

_-__**"**_**Oh tal vez si puede…"**_ Emm no para nada Kazumi, no sucedido nada, solo que yo me distraje un poco, es todo, por cierto, y Akane?_

_-Se acostó a dormir hace un rato, al parecer llego muy cansada_

_-Ya veo, y mi padre donde esta?_

_-Esta con tu madre en su cuarto_

_-Está bien, subiré hablar con él, oye podrías prepararme algo de comer, tengo mucha hambre!_

_-Claro Ranma-Kun enseguida-_y se fue directo a la cocina

-_Bien voy hablar con mi padre_- y así el chico fue a la alcoba de sus padres_-Mama, Papá necesito_ _hablar con ustedes_-dijo el chico al llegar ya que la puerta estaba abierta

-_Ranma hijo, que sucede?-_pregunto preocupada Nodoka al notar el tono serio de su hijo

-_Muchacho que tienes?-_ dijo su padre

-_Bueno… Papa…-_se acerco a su padre y se detuvo frente a él-_necesito que me expliques calmadamente porque…-y toma del cuello de la camisa a su progenitor y empieza a zarandearlo-Le dijiste a ese grupo de locas que para mi cumpleaños elegiría a una de ellas como mi prometida oficial!Acaso te volviste loco! Como se te ocurrió semejante tontería!_

_-Ranma –expreso asustada su madre_

_-Hijo, calmate espera, te lo explicare…-dijo Genma tratando de calmarlo_

_-Pues espero que sea una buena explicacion, porque tu grandiosa idea no tiene sentido!_

_-Ya basta hijo!- _Genma golpeo fuertemente a su primogénito en el rostro y lo tiro al suelo- _Ranma ya vas a cumplir 18 a_ñ_os, seras todo un hombre y debes asumir tus responsabilidades_

_-Casarme con una de esas dementes no es una responsabilidad!_

_-Pues andar por ahí con 3 prometidas tampoco!-_Grito molestisimo-_Ademas hablas como si fueras a elegirlas a una de ellas, todos sabemos perfectamente con quien quieres casarte_

_-Eh?_

_-Tienes que ser sincero con tus sentimientos y con las demás personas, será mejor que aprendas a dejar de huir y enfrentar las cosas Ranma si no nunca crecerás-_Levanto a su hijo por los aires y lo arrojo por la ventana, cayendo directamente en el estanque

-_Ranma, estas bien? Genma porque hiciste eso?-_Reprocho Nodoka

_-Ahh, Pudiste haberme matado sabes!-grito molesta a su padre una Linda pelirroja_

_-Ya sabes Ranma, piensa bien que vas a decir el domingo, porque ella no te esperara eternamente…_

_-ella?-_murmuro la pelirroja

Su padre lo miro por un momento y después entro a su habitación dejando a Ranma-chan con curiosidad de saber a quien se refería con "ella"

-_Oye viejo, vuelve aquí!_

_-Hijo, mejor sal de ahí que te puedes resfriar- le dijo su madre con un deje de tristeza y decepción_

_-Mama…_

_-Ranma-Kun la comida ya esta lista!-grito Kazumi_

_-Ya voy!-respondió saliendo del estanque_

Ranma se puso a pensar, su padre tenia razon, el nunca era sincero con sus sentimientos ni consigo mismo prefería huir y negar las cosas antes que asumirlas como un hombre, pero, porque lo hacía? Por miedo, si, miedo a no ser el novio perfecto, miedo a tenerla y luego perderla, miedo a que las otras chicas quisieran herirla, miedo a no ser correspondido…pero era cierto, ya cumpliría la mayoría de edad así que ya debía actuar como un hombre, después de comer se roció con agua caliente y se fue directamente a dormir, el siguiente día tendría muchas cosas en que pensar…

Continuara…


	3. 3 La esposa perfecta

**3. La esposa perfecta**

Ya había llegado el sábado y el artista marcial se había levantado un poco más allá del mediodía

-_Vaya cuñadito, Estabas invernando o qué?-_Pregunto irónicamente la mediana de las Tendo

_-Buenos días Nabiki-_ Respondió sin ganas

-_Ahh Ranma hasta que al fin despiertas, buenos días_!-saludo Soun

_-Si, si buen día_

_-Oye parece que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo, tuviste una mala noche acaso?- _Ranma ni siquiera se molesto en responder a la pregunta solo miro con mala cara a Nabiki

-_Ranma-Kun te guarde algo para que desayunes-_ofreció tiernamente Kazumi

-_Muchas Gracias Kazumi!-le respondió con una sonrisa, pues no podía ser grosero con ella_

El chico de la trenza engullo la comida velozmente, pues tenía necesidad de ir al Dojo a entrenar y liberar su estrés, termino de comer, se levanto y se fue directo al Dojo, no sin antes tener información de cierta persona

-_Oigan, donde está Akane? Es que necesito hablar con ella…_

_-Mi hermanita salió desde muy temprano con sus amigas, y creo que tendrás que esperar, pues se quedara a dormir en casa de Yuca-_Respondió sin más Nabiki-_Pero no te preocupes, que volverá mañana temprano, no se va a perder tu cumplea_ñ_os-_Añadió pícaramente

_-Amm está bien-_ respondió tratando de demostrar desinterés, en realidad le dolía saber que no la vería en todo el día

Se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino al Dojo, pero antes se encontró con la dura y fría mirada de su padre

-_Hola papa-_ Murmuro un poco asustado

-_Buenos días hijo_-respondió fríamente y siguió de largo

Ranma se sentía extraño era la primera vez que se sentía oprimido ante su padre, eso hería mucho su orgullo, así que se fue al dojo con una triste expresión

Llego y empezó a entrenar lanzando patadas y golpes al aire, como si quisiera alejar sus temores con eso, pasaron un par de horas y se dio cuenta de que eso jamás funcionaria, que solo estaba sudando y agotado, así que decidió sentarse a descansar

**-"Dios santo no sabía que esto me afectaría tanto, Huy! Maldito viejo, precisamente ahora viene a tener razón en algo-**apretando sus puños con fuerza-** Es cierto que yo solo quiero casarme con Akane pero, y si ella no quiere casarse conmigo?…-** su rostro adquiere una triste expresión-** tal vez debería pensar en otra opción si fuera así, aunque no será igual"-** se levanto y fue a buscar lápiz y papel

_-Muy bien, será mejor que elija a la correcta, Comencemos con Ukyo:_

"**Ukyo y yo nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, es mi mejor amiga y me conoce mejor que nadie, es linda, fuerte, cocina muy bien, Pero pensaba que era un chico!-**suspiro derrotado-_si quiero que esto funcione será mejor que ponga de mi parte…-_así que cerró los ojos y empezó a imaginar cómo sería si se casara con Ukyo.

* * *

><p>Las campanas de la iglesia resonaban por todo el lugar, Ranma estaba al lado de su padre con un extraño y apretado traje blanco, los invitados se levantan al ver llegar a Ukyo la cual estaba vestida con un holgado vestido blanco<p>

-_Ran-chan…-_susurro melosamente

La boda trascurrió bien, ambos se aceptaron como esposos y los invitados empezaron a aplaudir

_-Ran-chan ya somos esposos! Soy tan feliz! –_Ukyo arrastro a Ranma a una mesa donde había un enorme Okonomiyaki el cual decía "_Just Married_" _– Abre la boca amor_!- y así ukyo empezó atragantar a ranma con el pan de bodas

-_Espera Ukyo!- Dijo Ranma como pudo pues no podía hablar _

* * *

><p><em>-Ahhh! No quiero morir por un Okonomiyaki!<em>_Además, yo veo a Ukyo como una hermana, y Uno no se casa con sus hermanas-_Tomo una boconada de aire y exhalo-_ Ya estoy diciendo tonterías, Creo que debería seguir con Shampoo…_

"**Shampoo es una chica muy sexy y cariñosa, cocina bien, también es muy fuerte y sabe defenderse sola, también es muy fiel a sus costumbres…**_- Y así Ranma imito la misma acción de antes, cerro sus ojos y empezó a imaginar_

* * *

><p>Las campanas de la iglesia resonaban por todo el lugar, Ranma estaba al lado de su padre con un realmente extraño traje de bodas chino, los invitados se levantaron al ver llegar a Shampoo la cual estaba vestida con un apretado y revelador vestido chino, Ranma miro extrañado Ese era un vestido de Bodas!<p>

-_Airén finalmente ser mío… -susurro melosamente la china_

La boda transcurrió con un montón de rituales chinos, hasta que finalmente eran esposos

-_Ah airén!-_la china salto a los brazos de Ranma y empezó a apretar la cara del muchacho contra su pecho-_porque no irnos de una vez a celebrar nuestra luna de miel?_

_-Shampoo déjame respirar!- _suplicaba el oji-azul con el rostro ya morado por la falta de aire

_-Saotome te voy a matar_!- grito Mousse al entrar al recinto, pero al dirigirse a ellos tropezó y callo

_-Vámonos Ranma!-_decía la china con ranma aun en su pecho, mientras salían del lugar aplastando antes al pobre chico pato que aun seguía en el suelo

* * *

><p><em>-Noo! No podría con tanto amor además tampoco podría soportar al ciego de Mousse detrás de mi todo el día tratando de "matarme" maldita sea!-<em>Exclamo apretando los puños-_ Bueno aun queda Kodachi_

"**Kodachi es muy buena gimnasta, además de posesiva y siempre está tratando de dominarme con hechizos y esas cosas…"**y cerro sus ojos y volvió a imaginar.

* * *

><p>Las campanas de la iglesia resonaban por todo el lugar, Ranma estaba al lado de su padre con un traje de bodas completamente negro, los invitados se levantan al ver llegar a Kodachi la cual estaba vestida con largo vestido de bodas color negro<p>

-_Ranma-sama_… - Dijo melosamente Kodachi

* * *

><p>Ranma abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporo en su lugar-<em>Espera un momento realmente estoy pensando en elegir a Kodachi! Por dios ella seria perfecta para un Psicólogo pero no para mí!<em>

Ranma suspiro abatido, arrugo la hoja en la cual había estado anotando sus conclusiones y la arrojo al piso con furia - _Akane…-susurro-__** "no sabes cocinar, eres algo torpe, con un carácter infernal, no eres nada femenina y siempre estas a punto de matarme por culpa de tus tontos celos…Pero cuando sonries… -**_y cerró los ojos

* * *

><p>Las campanas resonaban anunciando la boda de los jóvenes Saotome-Tendo, Ranma estaba junto a su padre vistiendo un elegante Tuxido azul, se veía realmente Guapo, Los invitados se levantaron cuando la novia llego junto a su padre, Akane lucía un hermoso vestido blanco con florecitas, parecía toda una princesa, Soun dejo a su hija junto al chico y procedieron con la ceremonia de bodas, la cual sorprendentemente transcurrió sin problemas.<p>

-_Te amo Akane_

_-Oh Ranma-_ así se dieron su primer beso como esposos, mientras todos derramaban lagrimas de alegría y aplaudían

Habían transcurrido un par de años desde que los prometidos se habían convertido en esposos, Ranma estaba en el Dojo entrenando cuando de pronto oyó la puerta abrirse y la niña de sus ojos entraba en el

-Papi!-Exclamo la pequeña corriendo a los brazos de su padre

-Hanna!- Ranma tomo a su pequeña en brazos y la alzo empezando a dar vueltas con ella

-Hanna, te dije que no molestaras a tu padre mientras entrenaba-decía Akane mientras entraba al Dojo

-Pero mama…- se defendía la niña

-No te preocupes amor, Hanna no me interrumpe, verdad hijita?- La niña sonrió y asintió dulcemente con la cabeza

-Está bien – Dijo akane mientras se acercaba y le daba un dulce beso a su esposo en los labios…

* * *

><p>Ranma sonrió al imaginar en todo aquello, en que estaba pensando antes? No podía elegir a otra que no fuera Akane, Simplemente Ukyo era su mejor amiga y la quería como a una hermanita, Shampoo es muy hermosa sí, pero solo la veía como una amiga y Kodachi… no sabía ni que pensar de ella, su corazón le pertenecía a Akane y siempre seria así<p>

_-Si no es ella, entonces no será ninguna, y aunque no me corresponda-_ puso una triste expresión_- ya he tomado mi decisión-_ y así se levanto y siguió con su entrenamiento.

Continuara


	4. 4 La elijo a ella

**4. La elijo a Ella**

El domingo finalmente había llegado, Ranma ya tenía 18 años, al levantarse recibió las felicitaciones, abrazos y Buenos deseos de su familia, pero sin duda, lo que más le gusto fue ver que su Akane ya estaba en casa, su madre le advirtió que se prepara pues la "fiesta" que habían preparado empezaría pronto, el oji-azul estaba realmente nervioso, pero ya no podía ocultarse más, ya era un hombre y debía enfrentar las cosas.

-_Ranma, ya estás listo hijo? –_pregunto Nodoka

-_Ya casi mama- _dijo tratando de acomodar inútilmente el cuello de su camisa

_-Déjame ayudarte-_ofreció su madre, y empezó a arreglar el cuello de la camisa correctamente

_-Oye, ya las chicas están abajo?_

_-si, las cuatro- _Ranma no respondió, solo dio un gran suspiro_- Hijo dime algo, tú la amas?- _Ranma no entendía la pregunta, pero miro a su madre directamente a los ojos y comprendió, ella lo sabía, sabia a quien escogería

_-Mas que a mi vida, madre…_

_-Entonces no dudes ni un solo momento_

Ranma sonrió ante el comentario de su madre, ella tenía razón, el ya había tomado su decisión y no se arrepentiría por nada del mundo, Juntos fueron a la planta baja donde estaban Los tendos, el maestro Happosai, las tres chicas junto a Mousse y su padre convertido en panda

_-Feliz Cumpleaños Ranma! – _gritaron todos al ver llegar al chico

_-Airén ya ser hombre!- _grito entusiasmada Shampoo

_- Ranma mi amor, el día en el que nuestro amor será anunciado al fin llego!- _dijo una ilusionada Kodachi

_-Ran-chan!- _grito Ukyo

Akane no dijo nada solo se dedico a ver la escena en silencio, esperando el momento en el que Ranma nombrara a Shampoo, Ukyo o incluso a Kodachi como su Mujer, aunque siquiera, antes de eso, le daría su regalo

_-Muchachos la comida ya esta lista, pasemos a comer y después Ranma abrirá sus regalos- _Pidió Kazumi a todos

Y así todos fueron a comer, y una vez que terminaron le entregaron sus regalos a Ranma

_-Aquí tienes Ranma esto va de parte de Papa, Kazumi y yo – _Nabiki le entrego un paquete cuadrado

Ranma abrió el Paquete el cual tenía una nueva camisa china- _Muchas gracias, está muy linda…_

_-Ahora ve el mío Ran-chan! – _Le dio Ukyo su regalo a Ranma

_-Oye porque tener que ser tu antes que nosotras?- _Reclamo Shampoo

_- La china inculta tiene Razón plebeya_

Ranma no presto atención a la pelea de las chicas y abrió el regalo de su amiga, como cosa rara era un Okonomiyaki que decía "I Love You" _-Muchas… Gracias Ukyo… Lo comeré después _– Dijo fingiendo sorpresa

_-Ahora toma el mío Airén!-Shampoo _le dio el regalo a Ranma, el lo abrió y era un portarretrato con una foto de ella en bikini y una firma que decía "With love to Airén" _– Piensa que todo eso ser tuyo cuando nos casemos-_dijo Shampoo seductoramente con ojos coquetos

_-Amm, muy amable de tu parte Shampoo- _Dijo Ranma fingiendo simpatía

_-Oh, Por supuesto y lo mejor quedo para el final no amor? Jojojojojojo_!- Rio Kodachi_, _Ranma vio el regalo de Kodachi, era un extraño frasquito azul con una etiqueta amarilla- _Eso mi amor _-Procedió a explicar_- Es una especie de medicina especial para renovar las energías corporales después de un arduo entrenamiento_

_-_**"Medicina especial, si claro! Como si no fuera caído antes ante las pociones de Kodachi…" **Emm, también te lo agradezco Kodachi… **"Como si realmente fuera a probarlo…"**

Akane quería darle su regalo a Ranma pero después de lo que las otras chicas le dieron, su regalo se vería muy cursi, así que decidió que era mejor no hacerlo frente a ellas, Mientras, las jóvenes miraban atentamente al joven de la trenza, como esperando una respuesta, Ranma lo noto, pero no estaba dispuesto hablar aun, un gran silencio se formo en la habitación pero fue interrumpido por un cubetazo de agua

_-Ahhh!- _Grito una empapada pelirroja_- Oiga anciano se puede saber por qué demonios hizo eso? – _Le grito enojada a Happosai el cual tenía una cubeta en la mano

_-Hay Ranma bonita no te enojes, es solo que si seguías como hombre no podrías probarte mi regalo- _Dijo con ojos tiernos y de la nada saco una una lencería de encaje, realmente pequeña_ – Anda pruébatela! – _Expreso saltando hacia la ahora chica

_-No se atreva a tocarme viejo depravado! – _advirtió propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza_- Agh! Ahora voy a tener que ir a rociarme con agua caliente, enseguida vuelvo- y se fue al cuarto de baño_

_-Ah, Ranma- sama cuando vuelvas dirás quien será tu esposa no? _– pregunto Kodachi sin respuesta

Akane pensó que era el momento justo para darle su presente al muchacho, velozmente se escabullo sin ser vista hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su prometido

_-Agh! Demonios- _dijo el artista marcial mientras se arrojaba agua caliente encima y volvía a la normalidad _– que dilema…- _el chico empezó a pensar que palabras diría cuando bajara

_-Ranma_…-la voz de la peli-azul lo saco de sus pensamientos

_-A…ka…ne- _dijo quedando embobado al verla_- que, haces aquí?_

_-Es que yo…-_bajo la mirada al piso y empezó a jugar con su pulgares-_ yo… solo vine a…-_metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco algo_- entregarte tu obsequio-_extendió su mano y le entrego un lindo medallón dorado en forma de corazón

_-Esto es…_

_-Se que no es el regalo apropiado para un chico pero ,no sabía que mas regalarte, además cuando lo vi me pareció que sería un lindo detalle_…-mientras la chica seguía dando escusas de su "no tan buen regalo" Ranma lo abrió y observo una pequeña foto de ellos, precisamente, en su cumpleaños 17,hace un año_- Aunque pensándolo bien, si quieres puedes devolverlo, no sería correcto que tu prometida oficial lo viera, así que… - _Akane no pudo continuar pues los dulces labios de su prometido se lo impedían

Ranma estaba conmovido, ese detalle lo era todo para él, así que, como "auto-regalo para el mismo" beso a su prometida, al fin se atrevió hacer lo que siempre había querido pero nunca se atrevió hacer, Akane no podía creerlo, Ranma la estaba besando! Sin duda era un sueño hecho realidad para ambos, el la tomo por la cintura y la ciño a su cuerpo mientras ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, se quedaron así un rato hasta que la falta de aire hizo que finalizaron su beso, mas no su abrazo

_-Ra…ran…ma…- _susurro una muy sonrojada Akane, mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos

Ranma solo sonrió, deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica y la tomo delicadamente de la mano_- Vamos, tengo un anuncio que hacer_

Akane quedo confundida, que significo eso? Acaso la había escogido a ella! Ambos Bajaron a donde estaban todos reunidos, Ranma tomo sorpresivamente la mano de Akane, tomo aire y procedió hacer lo que desde hacer mucho tuvo que haber hecho

_-Familia, es hora de que sepan a quien será mi esposa…_

_-Porque Ranma tomar a chica violenta de la mano? – _dijo Shampoo mientras ella y las otras veian a Ranma y akane boquiabiertas

_- No será sorpresa para ninguno, ni siquiera para ustedes – _dijo mirando con enojo a las tres muchachas_- saber que a la única que elegiré para ser mi esposa… Eres tu, Akane…- _suspiro mirando dulcemente a su única prometida

_-QUE!- _gritaron al unisonó Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi

_-Finalmente saotome! – _dijo soun entre lagrimas

_-Al fin nuestras escuelas se unirán!- _Dijo Genma con su clásico cartel, y después abrazo a su amigo

_-Ranma esa bruja te hechizo no es verdad? – _dijo Kodachi molesta

_-Airén no poder casarse con chica violenta, Airén ser solo de Shampoo_

_-Ran-chan no!_

_-Oigan ustedes ya basta! – _Grito ranma enojadísimo_- Ustedes saben perfectamente bien que yo amo únicamente a Akane, nunca le di esperanzas a ninguna, Ukyo tu eres mi mejor amiga y solo puedo verte así, Shampoo podemos ser amigos si quieres, pero no seremos más que eso, Lo mismo te digo Kodachi, pero solo si dejas tus loqueras de lado- _Advirtió muy seriamente_- y si alguna de ustedes se atreve si quiera a pensar en lastimar Akane, créanme que no tendré ni un poco de piedad…_

_-Eso lo veremos Shampoo no permitirlo_!- la china estaba dispuesta a atacarlos a ambos

_-Espera Shampoo cásate conmigo!-_empezó a gritar el chico de anteojos, que no vio hacia donde iba y tropezó con la mesa, callendo justamente sobre Shampoo y dejándola inconsciente

_-Vaya, parece que la venciste Mousse- _Dijo Nabiki_- Sabes qué significa eso no?_

_-Ranma tu realmente, quieres casarte conmigo?- _Ranma no respondió, si no que tomo suavemente el rostro de ella y la beso dulcemente en los labios, mientras los demás aplaudían y silbaban y Ukyo y Kodachi lloraban amargamente.

Continuara…


	5. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

_**-**__Feliz cumpleaños amor!_

_-Felicidades Papi!_

**Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, el día de hoy estoy cumpliendo 23 años, Mi esposa y nuestra pequeña hija hacen lo mismo cada año, ambas son las primeras en felicitarme, despertándome con sus lindas voces**

_-Buenos días- _Respondo aun un poco dormido

_-Papi!- me dice mi hija Hanna, dándome un fuerte abrazo_

_-Hijita, hola!- _la abrazo más fuerte, mi hija es mi mayor orgullo, la prueba más grande de el amor que sentimos Akane y yo.

_-Hanna, baja a ver si ya el desayuno especial para tu padre está servido si?- _le dice tiernamente akane a nuestra niña

_-Si mami!- _y bajo a la cocina, a sus 4 años era tan inteligente, justo como su madre

_-Feliz cumpleaños, y feliz aniversario también- _me dijo sensualmente mi mujer, dándome un beso en los labios

_-Claro, feliz aniversario amor- _Dije de la misma forma devolviéndole el beso aun más apasionado

_-Oye, como celebraremos?_

_-No sé, ya lo veremos – _La atraje hacia a mí y empecé a besarla

_-Mama, Papa ya podemos ir a comer! – _La voz de Hanna nos llamo para bajar, e ir con el resto de la familia, nos levantamos le di un beso fugaz a mi mujer, y salimos, en la puesta estaba parada Hanna esperándonos, extendió sus dos manitas hacia arriba y Akane y yo tomamos una cada uno y bajamos juntos.

**Estos 5 años, sin duda, han sido los mejores de mi vida, un par de meses después de comprometerme con Akane en mi cumpleaños, nos casamos, y al año nació Hanna, aunque al principio Kodachi y ukyo no aceptaron mi descicion, tuvieron que terminar aceptándola, Shampoo ya no podía hacer nada pues estaba comprometida con Mousse, me entere que si se casaron, pero hace tiempo que se fueron a vivir a China asi que no los hemos visto mas, Hace dos años Ukyo conoció a un magnate dueño de una cadena de restaurantes y ahora están saliendo, Kodachi… la verdad no se qué sucedió con ella, y con respecto a los pretendientes de Akane, Kuno actualmente está comprometido con Nabiki, y Ryoga, formo un gran escándalo, pero lo acepto después del nacimiento de Hanna, Aunque akane y yo aun tenemos nuestros desacuerdos y peleas, ambos nos amamos y queremos seguir juntos por siempre, somos una familia feliz y nadie podrá destruir eso, Ahora mi vida gira en torno a ellas, mi esposa y mi hija. **

Fin…

* * *

><p>Hooola a todos! xD jejeje De verdad les agradezco de corazon por haber tomado un momento de su tiempo para leer mi primer Fic! Lo tenia un poco adelantado y fue por eso que puede actualizarlo rapidamente para su gusto! jeje, Siempre eh pensado que Ranma debia poner punto final a la situacion y hacer esto, asi que me dije "bueno entonces hazlo tu misma xD" y bueno originalmente el fic acababa en el capitulo anterior,pero me dieron ganas de hacer un pequeño epilogo que espero les guste; Bien sin mas nada que decir, les agradesco nuevamente por leerlo,por sus reviews y sus buenos comentarios.(Pido discupas nuevamente por mi torpeza a eliminarlo accidentalmente la primera vez que lo publique) Nos estamos leyendo.<p>

Peace Out! (:


End file.
